


I Don't Want to Die in Here

by aPlaugeOnAllYourFandoms



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, i am a lilith apologist and i'm proud, lilith's redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPlaugeOnAllYourFandoms/pseuds/aPlaugeOnAllYourFandoms
Summary: “Where’s your staff,” Eda asked.Lilith felt like screaming. How to describe elegantly what had happened.“Oh,” Eda caught on, “You got dumped from the coven, didn’t you?”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Or what if Lilith joined the gang before the end of season 1, but just spent the whole time feeling sorry for herself.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 124





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Heel turn 2 from The Mountain Goats.

Eda Clawthorne had been living alone for about 5 years. Well, alone was a weird way to put it. She had Hooty, the house demon she had found and convinced a trade with.

“You let me live in you,” Eda had said, “and I’ll teach you whatever you want to know.”

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to skydive,” Hooty had exclaimed. 

“I’ll teach you whatever you want to know that’s possible for you to do and that I already know how to do,” Eda had clarified. 

And the deal had been made at that. 

So, Eda Clawthorne had been living alone-ish for about 5 years. She was fine with it, or at least she would say she was. Really, what she was missing was a sense of family. A sense of belonging that she had felt maybe once before in her entire life.

As if the universe had heard her wishes, or perhaps just hated her, Hooty began to scream.

“Intruder,” He yelled, “I see you! Yeah, you, the one who I see. The one getting closer. Yes, you. The one about to put your hand over my mmmmmh.” 

There was a sound of a struggle, which Eda enjoyed, then a woman cursed. 

“Titan,” a familiar voice screamed.

“I bit her!” Hooty informed. 

“For Titan’s sake, Hooty,” Eda said, getting up and going over to the door, where she stood eye to eye with a familiar face.

“Lilith,” Eda almost asked, as if making sure it was still her sister.

Her face was the same, and it was obviously the same witch, but her hair, formally a dark red and unmanageably curly, was dark blue and straight, and she wasn’t wearing her signature round glasses. 

“What are you doing here,” Eda asked. 

Lilith had joined the Emperor’s Coven, who seemed to be obsessed with Eda. The idea of her leading them to Eda was not far out of reach. Over the years, Lilith had become obsessed with the Emperor’s Guard. Eda wasn’t sure the extent that her sister would go to to show off her loyalty. 

But this visit seemed different. Lilith’s hair, though straight, had a branch in it, and her eyes, though glassesless, seemed wide.

“Eda,” Lilith whispered, “I’m in need of your help.”

No, this was her sister. This wasn’t a trick or a trap. Lilith needed help, and Eda would do anything to help her older sister. 

“Come on in,” Eda said, guestering for her sister to follow her inside.

Her sister complied. 

“Welcome,” Eda announced, “To the Owl House.”

Lilith grimaced. 

“The  _ Owl  _ House,” Lilith clarified, disappointment clear in her voice.

“I haven’t found a cure,” Eda nonchalantly stated, “So I just made it a theme. I even made my own palisman!”

Eda, with pride, shoved her staff with a little Owl on it towards her sister.

“That’s nice, Eda,” Lilith almost scolded, “But I think that-”

“You didn’t let us finish,” Eda said.

She scratched the owl’s cheek, and Lilith watched it come to life, coo, and lean in to the scratches. 

“This is Owlbert,” Eda whispered, clearly entranced with making sure all of Owlbert’s face got good scratches, “Isn’t he the cutest!”

Lilith was mad. Her staff didn’t have a pailsmain like that! She had joined the Emperor’s coven, almost finished her time as a Guard, and yet, here she was, with nothing, and here Eda was, cursed but happy. It wasn’t fair.

“Where’s your staff,” Eda asked.

Lilith felt like screaming. How to describe elegantly what had happened.

“Oh,” Eda caught on, “You got dumped from the coven, didn’t you?”   
  


Lilith could murder her sister, or curse her over a thousand times. How did she guess? How did Eda the Owl Lady seem to know so much?

“How,” Lilith said, trying to keep her temper in line, “Did you guess that correctly?”   
  


“We haven’t seen each other in 5 years, Lily,” Eda said, “Why else would you show up, disorientated, unless you needed something.”   
  


“It has been a while,” Lilith admitted. 

“5 years and 3 months since you left home,” Eda matter of factly stated. 

Lilith didn’t dare to argue on her sister’s math. 

“I do need your help,” Lilith said.

“Of course,” Eda replied, answering a question that wasn’t asked yet, “But you have to help me with my work.”

“Your- what?” Lilith asked, confused.

“You can stay here, you just have to help me sell human stuff at the market,” Eda clarified.

“Eda, that’s illegal,” Lilith shamed her sister, or tried to.

“You have to care for the laws to apply to you,” Eda said, a huge smile on her face, “Besides, you’re not Emperor’s Hype Squad anymore, why do you care?”

That was a good question. Why did she care?

Just as Lilith was about to answer, Hooty screamed from outside.

“I found another friend,” Hooty screached, “He was digging through the garbage! Oh, can we keep him?”  
  
“You will let the King of Demons go!” Cried an unknown voice.

Eda laughed.

“Absolutely not,” Lilith warned her sister.

“Hooty and I outnumber you,” Eda teased, “Trash King is staying.”  
  
“It’s just King,” cried the voice. 

Eda laughed and opened the door, to reveal Hooty holding a small and adorable demon by his scruff.

“Hooty, put him down,” Eda warned. 

Hooty complied. 

“King, Lily,” Eda said, “Welcome to the Owl House.”

King clapped but all Lilith could do was sigh. 

KIng entered the house, but the sisters stayed behind. 

“Come on in, Lilith,” Eda said, genuinely glad to have her sister there. 

Lilith sighed.

“Just a moment,” Lilith promised.

  
Eda nodded and stepped into the house.

Lilith looked around at the forest. For a second, she thought she saw a glimpse of an Emperor’s Guard’s mask. She blinked and it disappeared. ‘

“They won’t find us,” Lilith thought, “and everything will be alright.”

As Lilith turned to go inside, she saw a note on the ground close to where she thought she saw the Guard. Approaching the note with care, Lilith opened up the note and gasped. 

“I can cure your sister” was all that was written down. 


	2. Enter the Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two tall women stood along the side of the woods. Both women had similar gray faces, but one had wild gray hair, and the other curly red hair, with big framed glasses. The two were fighting. 
> 
> “You were reckless,” said the redhead, disgust evident in her voice.
> 
> “When am I not reckless,” the gray headed woman asked, a twinge of mischief in her voice.
> 
> Luz watched as the two argued and began to walk through the woods. Luz followed. She was intrigued. Besides, she hadn’t found her book.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Lilith joins the gang before Luz arrives- the au! 
> 
> Well, Luz is finally here, and what will it mean to Lilith now that she has to fight someone else for her sister's attention?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luz chapter, Luz chapter, Luz chapter! This chapter is the start of my retelling of the first episode, if Lilith was there. There will be loads of angst later, but right now enjoy some light-hearted Luz content.

Luz Noceda followed the owl, racing to get back her prized Princess Azura book. A door magically opened before her, and she lunged into it, making her way through at the very last second.   
  


Luz looked around and found herself in a strange new world. She heard bickering coming from not far away, and went to see if she could find the source of the noise.

Two tall women stood along the side of the woods. Both women had similar gray faces, but one had wild gray hair, and the other curly red hair, with big framed glasses. The two were fighting. 

“You were reckless,” said the redhead, disgust evident in her voice.

“When am I not reckless,” the gray headed woman asked, a twinge of mischief in her voice.

Luz watched as the two argued and began to walk through the woods. Luz followed. She was intrigued. Besides, she hadn’t found her book.

“You could have gotten hurt,” the redhead nagged.

“Lily, relax,” the gray headed woman told the other, “Everything’s fine. We’ve been doing this for how long?”

The redhead- Lily- seemed to take the other woman’s words into consideration. 

“You’ve almost been caught before for doing this,” Lily warned, “I just care about your safety.”

  
The gray haired woman rolled her eyes.

“I thought you wanted me to go to the Coven. To get healed?”

Coven? Healed? Luz was intrigued. She had almost forgotten about the book, until the gray haired lady held it up like a prize. 

“Besides,” she shouted, “We got a human book! We can burn this thing!”

Luz could not tell if she was joking, and was not about to find out. 

  
“Give that back,” Luz shouted, making herself known.

The two women looked at Luz, and recoiled in surprise at her presence.

“Edalyn, Is that a human,” Lily asked, disbelief in her voice. 

“Wow,” Edalyn said with surprise, “I’m just surprised this has never happened before.”

Luz was beginning to be confused. She looked around. 

“This isn’t Kansas,” Luz whispered, paraphrasing the Wizard of Oz. 

“What,” Edalyn replied, hearing the whisper, “This is the Boiling Isles, kid.”

“Take her back, Edalyn,” Lily demanded.

Edalyn laughed.

“This book is yours,” she asked.

Luz nodded. 

“You’re gonna have to do me, Lilith and King a favor first before you can get this back,” Eda said, tossing the book from hand to hand. 

Luz winced at every almost drop, and there were plenty to wince at.

“Let’s go,” Eda said, “to the Owl House.”

Lilith sighed.

“I hate that name,” Lilith whispered.

***

As they approached the house, Luz wondered what this place was.

“This is the Boiling Isles, kid,” Eda had said, but what did that mean? Everything seemed normal enough.

After a few moments, Eda sighed.

“I hate walking,” she said, “I’m taking my staff back. Lilith?”

Lilith shrugged.

“I suppose I’ll do the same. You take the child, however,” Lilith said.

Eda grinned.

“With pleasure. Come on kid, you ever had a staff race?”

“No,” Lilith warned, “we are not racing, we are not 12!”

Lilith took out a large wooden staff with a figure of a raven on it. She got on the staff, and headed out.

  
“Get on quick,” Eda told Luz, “We can still win!”

***

They sped towards the house, Luz holding on for dear life. She was trying to enjoy the ride, just as Azura would, but instead she simply felt sick.

“Can we slow down,” Luz asked.

Eda laughed. 

“Nah,” Eda snorted out, “I’m petty, and we’re gonna beat Lily.”

  
“She’s not even racing,” Luz said, and Eda laughed again.

“You don’t know Lilith, kid, not like I do. She may say she’s not racing,” Eda said, “But she is.”

  
Eda pointed below, and Luz slowly and carefully stretched her neck till she could see what Eda was pointing to.

Sure enough, there was Lilith, racing along with Eda. When she saw that she had been caught, Lilith frowned, with mischief in her eyes, and pulled ahead, leaving Eda in the dust. 

“Nope. She’s not winning,” Eda said, a smile on her lips, “Hold on tight kid.”

Luz barely had time to ready herself, as she and Eda flew through the sky.

***

Luz and Eda won, but barely. It caused Eda great joy to watch her sister pretend it didn’t bother her that she lost. She was so thrilled in the deep frown on Lilith’s face, that she forgot about the human. That is until Luz finally caught her breath from the ride and was done laying on the ground outside of the house. 

“You’re witches,” Luz said, getting up off the ground, “Like Azura.”

  
Eda laughed, before wondering. She turned to Lilith.

“Do we know an Azura,” Eda asked her sister. 

Lilith shook her head in disappointment.

“It’s the book,” she informed Eda. 

Eda pulled out the book, and Luz considered lunging for it, if it wasn’t the fact that Eda had at least a foot on her. 

“This?,” Eda said, flipping through the book, “Yeah, I’m not a witch like this. Lily here might be, she’s all goody good, follow the rules.”

  
Lilith looked down, and Luz could notice that there was something bothering her. She’d have to ask later.

“I’m nothing like that though,” Eda siad with a smile, “You’re looking at the head of the Bad Girl’s Coven, population me, with Lilith as a solid maybe.”

At the mention of her name, Lilith shook her head.

“That’s not a real Coven, Edalyn,” Lilith said. 

Eda rolled her eyes. 

“This is all so much,” Luz muttered. 

“Oh, it’s about to be so much more,” Eda warned. 

Eda took a step out of the woods, and Luz heard a high pitch voice.

“Oh boy, it’s Eda! How was your day? My day was-”, the voice cried.

“Please,” Eda interrupted, “stop talking Hooty.”

“Oh,” Hooty replied, “That hurts, but I’m okay, I’ve got thick skin.”

“Come on, human,” Lilith told Luz.

Luz left the woods, and in the clearing, finally saw Hooty. 

It was a house. A normal house, except for the door knocker, which had a face, and that high pitched voice. 

“Lilith,” Hooty sung, “I missed you!”

“Never address me again,” Lilith responded.

Hooty laughed before turning to Luz.

“She always says that,” Hooty informed Luz, “But who are you, hoot hoot?”

  
“This is-,” Eda stopped, “Hey, kid, what is your name?”

“Luz,” Luz said, “Luz Noceda.”

“Just let us in, Hooty,” Eda said, poking Hooty in the eyes.

“Ow, ow, okay. Jeez,” Hooty said, before unhinging his jaw in a way that made Luz never want to eat again.

Eda guestered for Luz to follow, as Eda and Lilith walked through Hooty. Luz hesitantly stepped inside the mouth, and into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I will be updating twice a week on Wednesdays and Sundays. Thank you for reading. Stay tuned for Lilith angst!


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Luz was in a world unlike any she had ever been in. Witches were real, and here she was in the company of two of them, as well as whatever Hooty was. This couldn’t get any better.

“If it’s his crown we’re risking everything for,” Lilith muttered, “Shouldn’t he be awake?”   


“He’s awake,” Eda said, defending whoever it was, “Or at least he could be. King!”

Eda shouted. It echoed through the house, until a distorted but deep voice answered. 

“I am awake,” the voice said, “Who has summoned me!”

The shadow on the wall kept getting taller and taller, until Luz was scared of what might appear. Despite her fears, the being entered- and Luz couldn’t help but laugh. 

He was tiny. It was obvious that the light had deceived her. There was also one of those voice changer toys in his hands. He threw it down on the ground.

Eda ran to the aid of the toy.

“King, I was gonna sell that,” Eda said.

“Well, I wanted to throw it,” King said in a much higher voice than Luz was expecting. 

“Luz,” Eda said, getting off the floor, “This is King. King, this is Luz. Luz is a human.”

“Oh wow,” King said, approaching Luz on his stubby little legs, “look at it’s ears!”

Luz put her hands over her ears, and in that moment noticed that both Eda and Lilith had pointed ears.

“Don’t let that bother you, child,” Lilith said, “He’s an idiot.”

King growled. 

“Besides, you’re not staying long,” Lilith continued. 

Luz felt ashamed. She had forgotten. She had a boring, “learn to be boring” camp to get to.

“Eda,” King called out, “Your sister is so mean.” 

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to get her to calm down for years, King,” Eda said, half joking, half serious, “It’s not going to happen.” 

Lilith frowned, and left the room. Eda sighed. She seemed sad, and Luz got the feeling there were a lot of things going on between Eda and Lilith. 

“Well,” King said, “Are we doing this or not?”   


“Lilith might want to come along,” Eda said, looking wistfully after where her sister had exited. 

“Face it, Eda,” King said, “She’s not coming along. She hates, like, everything. She’s mean. Let her be. We’ll go. You, me, and-”

“And Hooty,” the door cried from the outside.

“And Luz,” King said, pointing to Luz. 

Luz smiled.

“Alright,” Luz said, “What am I doing?”

***

Lilith paced the floors of the Owl House. She knew she was mean to King, she did it on purpose, or at least most of it. She didn’t like him being there, and feared that he would lead Eda away from her, and from joining the Emperor’s Coven. 

Lilith didn’t know if there was a way back into the Coven, but if there was it was through Eda. The Coven wanted Eda, and maybe they’d settle for Lilith.    


She could still remember sitting in the office of Kikimora, the assistant to the Emperor himself, and trying to imagine she was anywhere else. 

“Sneaking away at nights,” Kikmora had said.

Lilith felt transported back to that moment, as her memories forced themself onto her. 

“I can explain-,” Lilith said.

“Oh, I don’t want an explanation,” Kikimora had said, “Because there’s more. Besides your night trips, which are to the Night Market, a place where no reasonable witch should ever go, we searched your room and found this.”   


Kikimora held up a huge book of curses. 

“Yes, that’s mine, but-” Lilith said, tears in her eyes.

“It appears,” Kikimora said, “That the Coven has made a mistake. As such, I’m going to give you a choice.”

The demon lowered the collar covering her mouth to reveal teeth that appeared to wrap around her mouth. Lilith immediately felt uncomfortable. 

“Leave and disappear, or stay, and we’ll arrange your disappearance for you,” Kikimora threatened.

Lilith gulped. She left that night, without ever telling of the truth. 

Lilith was a bad person. Only bad people get caught like she had, she told herself. Only bad people curse their little sisters so badly. Only bad sisters can’t fix their mistakes. Only bad people go to live with their mistakes, and push away any really friends Eda makes. 

Lilith decided at that moment that it wouldn’t be like that any longer. She was going to be nicer to King, and Hooty, and even the human for the second she was still there. 

As if the Titan himself was testing her, the door opened, and Eda, King, and Luz walked in. 

“That was amazing,” Luz said, as she paced back and forth.

“Yeah, that was fun,” King replied.

Lilith heard Eda chuckle.

“Yeah, that’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time,” she said.

Lilith tried not to take it personally, as she walked into the room.

“Hey, Lily,” Eda said, the fun leaving her voice, as if Lilith being in the room had made her tired. 

If Lilith had been rational, she would have inferred that Eda was not tired because of her, but because of other things. But if Lilith was rational, so many things would have been different. Instead, Lilith began to turn as red as her hair. ‘

“I’m going for a walk,” she said in the calmest voice she could muster, which was still pretty upset, “Human, best of luck back in your world.”

As Lilith left, she could hear Luz sigh, and Eda and King uncomfortably play with their hair or skull respectfully. She had made everyone upset, it seemed.

Lilith was so far into self hatred, that she didn’t realize where she was in the forest, until she was out of the forest. She didn’t know where her legs were taking her until she stood on a drawbridge. 

She took one step back, but sighed. This is what she deserved.

“Leave and disappear, or stay, and we’ll arrange your disappearance for you,” Kikimora had said. 

Well, here Lilith was to ask for some help to disappear for good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot that it was update day! Lilith angst is here, and we'll just get angstier and angstier. Kudos and comments appreciated! See you on Wednesday!


	4. In the Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back. Sorry for the hiatus. Things have been hectic. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. We got one more after it.

“Eda,” King said, “I think you should go to bed.”

Eda sat on the couch, transfixed to the door.

  
“She’s coming back soon,” Eda whispered, “I know she is.”

“Maybe we go and find her on your staff,” Luz said.

Eda shook her head.

“She’s a powerful witch,” Eda said, “She’s not missing.”

“Then you know,” King said, “That she’s not coming back.”

Eda shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. 

“She’s coming back, she has to,” Eda whispered, “Where else would she go?”

“She’s a witch version of an on fire garbage can,” King said, hopping up on the couch, and cuddling up to Eda, “I know she’s your sister, and I know she means a lot to you, but she’s not a good witch.”   
  


“She seemed pretty good at being a witch to me,” Luz said, “Unless you meant like not a good witch as in not a good person.”

Eda and King looked at Luz with a “what are you talking about” look, before continuing. 

“Just because the two of you didn’t get along,” Eda said, “Doesn’t mean she’s not a good witch. She’s my sister. I’ve always looked up to her.”

“Let’s go find her then,” Luz offered, “I bet she hasn’t gone too far!”

***

Kikimora glared as LIlith got off the drawbridge. 

“If it isn’t the country bumpkin,” Kikimora hissed, “I thought we told you to get lost.”  
  
Lilith grabbed her hair instinctively. She remembered now that Kikimora was the reason she had dyed her hair blue, straightened it, and wore contacts. Otherwise, she wasn’t intimidating enough. 

Lilith sighed. 

“I guess I need help,” Lilith said. 

Kikimora smiled through her eyes. 

“Come with me,” She said. 

***

Eda, King, and Luz rode over the Boiling Isles, looking for any trace of Lilith they could find. 

“We should shout her name,” Luz suggested.

“No,” King and Eda warned at the same time.

“Oh, okay,” Luz said, feeling kind of embarrassed. 

“Don’t feel bad, Luz,” King clarified, “We’re just wanted.”

Luz felt her jaw drop.

“Really, wanted by who,” Luz asked. 

“Oh, Titian,” Eda said, slamming on the breaks and changing directions.

‘You know where she is,” Luz asked, happy that Lilith was safe.

“I have a hunch,” Eda said, “and if I’m right we need to hurry, because my sister is in grave danger.”

***

Lilith sat in a cell by herself. This was not her brightest idea, she was beginning to realize. They had bound her hands so she couldn’t use magic, and were treating her like a common criminal. Lilith knew enough about what should be going on to know that Kikimora was not supposed to keep checking on her. 

“Comfortable in there,” the demon teased. 

Lilith could only imagine what Eda would say, so she tried to be brave, and pretended to be her younger sister. 

“Yes,” Lilith said, “I am comfortable, why don’t you come join me and see how comfortable I am.”

Kikimora was repulsed.

“You came to us,” she reminded Lilith, “There is no need for the attitude.” 

“I change my mind,” Lilith said, “there must be some code for that, some way I can get out of this.”

“Not unless you bring us the Owl Lady,” Kikimora warned, “She’s your sister, correct? Well, she’s who we really want. You’re still alive as an incentive for her arrival.”

Lilith felt her blood boil, but most of all she was scared. She really hoped Eda was still angry at her. 

In a great turn of events, it was at that moment that Eda the Owl Lady and co showed up outside of the bridge. 

Kikimora sensed them. 

“Lo and behold,” she said, “look who has shown up. We may not need you for much longer.” 

***

“I hate this place,” Eda hissed, getting off her staff.

“Then let’s leave,” King whined.

“Not without Lilith,” Eda responded. 

“What is this place,” Luz asked, amazed at the size of the castle. 

“This is Emperor Belos’s castle. He’s the bad guy in my story,” Eda explained, “He made every witch join a coven, and he’s not kind to those like me who choose not to.”

“Then Lilith got caught,” Luz muttered.

Eda laughed. 

“Lilith turned herself in for some reason. Probably asked for her old job back as part of his Coven.”

King shook his head. 

“Why someone would ever want to join the Emperor’s Coven, I’ll never know,” King said.

“It was always her dream,” Eda reminisced, “And she did it, and they kicked her out for some reason.” 

“Um,” Luz said, pointing to the drawbridge approaching them, “Should we be worried.”

Eda smiled.

“Nah, it’s them who should be worried,” Eda said.

  
  


***

Lilith kept pacing in her cell. It felt like hours had passed, though it was only minutes, since Kikimora had sensed her sister and went off to escort her away. Lilith knew that this was all her fault, and yet she was mad at Eda. Why had she followed her here?

The gate to her cell was cracked open, but before Lilith could think of what to do, Eda was thrown in. 

“What are you doing here,” Lilith scolded.

“I should ask you the same,” Eda shouted at her sister. 

“That’s not important,” Lilith deflected, “Where are the others?”

Eda looked defeated.

“I don’t know. I told Luz to hide her ears, so she’s with King, but where, I can only guess,” Eda explained. 

“I’m sorry,” Lilith said, “I know you care for them.”  
  
“You know I care for you too, right,” Eda asked.

Lilith lowered her head.

“Something’s been bothering you since you got kicked out of the Coven,” Eda said, “I just wish you’d tell me what.”

Lilith chuckled.

“It’s been bothering me since before then,” she admitted. 

“Lily,” Eda pleaded. 

“I can’t tell you,” Lilith explained, “You’d hate me.”  
  
“I couldn’t,” Eda said. 

Lilith smiled. That wasn’t true, and she knew it. 

The door slammed open, and Kikimora and a bunch of guards stood before them. 

“Take her to the Emperor,” Kikimora said, pointing to Eda, “And dispose of her as you wish.”

Lilith felt Kikimora’s finger pointing at her like a dagger at the magic bile sack near her heart. Of course that’s how they were going to get out of this! Magic!

“Do magic,” Lilith whispered, as the guards approached them.

“I can’t,” Eda said, showing her hands also bound. 

There was only one choice. 

“You have to become the Owl Beast,” Lilith said, as the Guards picked Eda up and began to take her away.

“I can’t do it by will,” Eda yelled at her sister, “I know nothing about it, besides I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Well, I know one thing that you don’t,” Lilith said, resigning herself to her fate. 

“What?” Eda asked. 

“I know who cursed you. It was me.”

Eda began to shake, and as the Guards took her away, feathers began to cover the witch’s body. Horrible shrieking was heard, and the Guards designed to take Lilith away ran in every direction. Only Kikimora and Lilith stood in the cell.

“You should run,” Lilith warned, “She’s coming for me next.”

As if on cue, the Owl Beast screeched, and rounded the corner, heading right towards Lilith. 

Kikimora ran, and Lilith took a deep breath, preparing for her fate. 

“Hello, sister,” Lilith whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. Hopefully I'll post the final chapter come this Sunday. Thank you for reading.


	5. And so it ends

Luz and King were being escorted to the conformitorim. 

“What’s going on,” Luz asked.

“Just keep your head down and your ears covered,” King replied.

“I can’t believe they took Eda,” Luz said, “We have to go help her and Lilith.”

“Eda can take care of herself,” King replied, “And Lilith can choke on a rock for all I care.”   
  


“Why do you hate her so much,” Luz asked.

King groaned. 

“She’s always hated me, so it just became easier to hate her back than to make her like me,” King explained, “I think she thinks I stole Eda from her.”

“We need to go help them,” Luz pleaded.

King made a noise of frustration that was almost adorable.

“Alright,” King said, as they were pushed ahead into a bus with other delinquents.

“Excuse me,” King said to a guard, “This is my emotional support hu- witch, and I need to use the bathroom. I am a very important demon.”  
  
The Guard pointed to a corner.

“Ew,” King replied, “Run!”

With that, King jumped out of the vehicle, with Luz following suit. They both ran as fast as they could, with Luz eventually picking King up so they could run faster. Unfortunately, the Guards were even faster. 

“What do we do,” Luz asked as the guards began to close in on them from every side. 

“I have one last idea,” King informed. 

King reached up, and knocked the hood off of Luz’s head.

  
“Hey, look,” he shouted, “a human!”

***

Lilith was not a spiritual witch. She knew the Titan existed and that the Emperor could speak with the Titan, and she chose to believe that, but it was just that- a choice. But with her sister lunging towards her as an Owl Beast, it felt right to pray in her last moments. 

Lilith closed her eyes, and tried to connect to the Boiling Isles. After a few seconds, she opened one eye. She expected to see Eda as the Owl Beast over her, attacking her. Instead the beast that was her sister was watching her. As her mind wandered, Eda began to approach, anger on her face, so Lilith closed her eyes, and tried to connect to the Isles. 

It was a few more seconds before Lilith realized she was doing Wild Magic, something she had scorned for years whenever Eda had mentioned it. 

“Come on, Lilith,” Lilith whispered to herself, “Just get these chains off.”

Eda as the Owl Beast watched with amusement as Lilith tried to connect enough to break her chains. 

Lilith gave up, and looked up at what had become of her sister. 

“I don’t suppose,” Lilith said, lifting her bound hands to the beast, “That you would want to help me out.”

Lilith almost laughed, as the Owl Beast cocked its head, before slamming its head full force into the chains, breaking them and freeing her hands.

“Thank you,” Lilith whispered.

The Owl Beast looked at Lilith up and down. It was at that moment Lilith realized that her wild magic had faded, and that this was not her sister. 

The Owl Beast hissed, and Lilith ran. 

***

King, Luz, and Lilith ran into each other in one of the hallways.

“Where’s Eda,” King asked, fear in his voice. 

There was the sound of screaming coming from where Lilith had come from.

“She’s coming,” Lilith replied, “Kind of. Let’s go.”

Eda the Owl Beast crashed through the hallway, and came flying towards King, Luz, and Lilith. 

“What the-” Luz cried out.

“Let’s go,” Lilith did, grabbing King by the scruff and Luz by her hood. 

The two complied, and soon the three of them were running through the halls, with the Owl Beast chasing them, tearing up anything in her path.

“Can someone explain what’s going on,” King asked.

“I thought you would know,” Luz almost yelled.

“Why would I know,” King yelled back.

“Quiet you two,” Lilith explained, “this is all my fault. I cursed Eda some 20 something years ago.”

Luz and King became lead to carry. 

“You did what,” Luz shouted. 

The Owl Beast was getting closer. 

“Can we discuss how stupid I was later,” Lilith shouted back, tears in her eyes. 

“No, I think we can talk about it now,” King said, venom in his voice, “What do you think, Eda?” 

Eda slowed down at her name. She stared at the three of them, before approaching Lilith. 

“We should do something,” Luz said to King, as Lilith backed herself into a corner. 

“Eh,” King said, “It’s a sister eat sister world.”  
  
Luz frowned, and King sighed 

“Fine,” King said, “Let’s save Lilith.” 

  
  


***

Lilith was trying to connect to nature again, but it was much harder with Eda as the Owl Beast almost on top of her. 

Lilith sighed, and started thinking of her sister, and how wonderful and bright and vibrant Edalyn was, and how stupid Lilith was for cursing her and keeping that fact from her for so many years. Sure she came up with the original potion that brought Eda back (Eda herself did the heavy lifting in the current draft), but that wasn’t enough. Lilith cursed her own stupidity for going to the Night Market, for not finding a permanent cure, and for not having any elixir on her. 

Just as Lilith was sure she was a goner, a bright light shined in her eye. She opened her eyes to see Luz with her phone shining the light in Eda’s face. Eda the Owl Beast did not like the light, and as she retreated, King helped Lilith up and away from the corner. 

“I’m sorry,” Lilith said.

“I just don’t know how I missed this! I’ve been living with you both for years,” King replied. 

“She kept it under wraps,” Lilith said, “With a potion we came up with together. Well, she mostly came up with it. I just wish I had brought some.”

“Yeah,” King said, “That would be convenient. Before we die though, I’ve always wondered what this was.”   
  


King pulled out a golden liquid in a clear bottle. 

Lilith was going to either marry or kill the little demon. She was leaning towards kill.

“King,” Lilith said, “That’s the elixir!”   
  


“Oh!,” King said, “I just stole it from Eda’s room.”   
  


Lilith took the elixir, and looked for Luz and the Owl Beast.

They were in a corner on the other side of the room. Lilith was about to run over when she heard a cough behind her. 

Kikimora and a singular guard had King by his neck. 

“Well,” Kikimora said, “You have a simple choice. Your sister, or your pet.”

“Oh, I’m screwed,” King muttered. 

Lilith felt awful. She had never liked King, and yet she couldn’t let him die. She looked over towards Luz. She had one shot. 

“Luz,” Lilith shouted, “get her to drink it. Catch.”

And Lilith threw the bottle with all her might.

As Kikimora, the guard, and King watched the bottle soar gently into Luz’s hand, and soon Eda’s mouth, Lilith used a sleeping spell on the guard. 

King landed safely on the floor, got himself up, and pushed Kikimora down, before running over to Eda. 

“We need to talk,” Eda said as she saw Lilith. 

Lilith nodded.

“But not here,” Eda smiled, “Let’s go home.”

***

“Well, it’s not a good excuse,” Eda said as she and Lilith sat in Eda’s room.

“I know,” Lilith replied, embarrassed about her actions. 

“But you almost got yourself killed,” Eda said, hand hovering to her back.

“Are you okay,” Lilith asked.

“Are you,” Eda asked back. 

Lilith shrugged. 

“I can’t just forgive you,” Eda said.

“I understand,” Lilith said, making eye contact with the floor.

“But you were looking for a cure,” Eda admitted.

“Eda,” Lilith said, surprised.

“And you are my sister. And I love you. We shared everything,” Eda reminisced.

“Then there’s only one thing to do,” Lilith replied. 

“Lilith,” Eda said, not understanding. 

‘ Lilith reached out and put her hands on Eda’s checks. 

“With this spell declared,” Lilith spoke, “let the pain be shared.” 

Eda felt lighter, and Lilith felt heavier. 

“Why would you-” Eda said, almost crying.

“Because I don’t want you to suffer alone. Not anymore,” Lilith responded. 

There was a knock on the door, and Luz and King entered the room. 

“I’m not alone,” Eda responded, “The four of us-”

“Hey,” came an annoying voice from outside.

  
“And Hooty,” Eda added, “We’re are own little family, and I’d like to see Emperor Belos try to take us down.”  
  
Of course, he would try. Luz would learn magic, King and Lilith would argue, and Eda and Lilith would tackle the curse together. Others would join the Bad Girls Coven- Willow, Gus, Amity, but all of that? That’s another story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! Thank you for reading, sorry for the inconstant posting, and have a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruh roh. Next chapter the story actually begins with Luz's arrival. I will try to update 2 a week, maybe a little more, maybe a little less, depending on my patience, but it is all written. Thank you for reading.


End file.
